Applicants presently manufacture and market various display boards, some of which are defined by steel dry-erase surfaces that further support magnets in combination therewith for tracking, calendaring, scheduling and other purposes. These display boards have been found to be superior and more versatile, as compared to conventional blackboards for the above purposes. Certain versions have included portable boards that are self-supporting, as well as larger dry-erase display boards having dedicated frame or supporting structures.
A growing need in the field now exists for larger display boards that can effectively be mounted to existing wall surfaces. The conventional method at least partially satisfying this need is to provide panels that are adhesively attached directly to wall surfaces. Though effective and preferred in certain situations due to the dry-erase features of these panels, adhesive mounting is permanent and does not easily permit modification or adjustability. In that regard, certain purchasers have become desirous of an assembly that enables enhanced versatility by permitting display panels to be releasably attached to a wall surface.